Mystery at the Surfing Competition
by Nancysout
Summary: When Nancy is invited by Carson to go and watch Ned compete in a surfing competition in England, it seem like the trip of a lifetime and what trouble can Nancy possibly get into. However, when Nancy faints after being attacked, another mystery begins.
1. Chapter 1

THE MYSTERY AT THE SURFING COMPETITION

Nancy Drew, 16 year old girl sleuth was really exited. Her good friend Ned Nickerson was a really good surfer, but Nancy never believed that he would win a place in the American team for the under 18 championships in Newquay, England.

She was even more exited when her dad Carson told her as a treat that as it was school holidays, Nancy and her two best friends could go along too. Carson had some work to do in England so he would be able to keep and eye on them. 'At least I know you will not be solving mysteries and getting knocked-out' said Carson.

'Just think, Nancy, all those English girls swooning over Ned' laughed Bess. Nancy screwed her nose up.

'You will just have to wear your tiniest bikini, Nancy' said Bess 'you know, the lime green one Ned likes so much'. Nancy blushed crimson.

'Will you stop it' said George 'there is only one girl in Ned's life'

A few days later, the friends made the short journey from River Heights to New York and boarded a plane for England.

Ned's surf boards were in their bags ready to be loaded separately, however, after Ned and Nancy left them, a dark haired girl removed one of Ned's boards, replacing it with an identical one!

Nancy had never been to England before and was really looking forward to the trip especially seeing Ned surfing, she was sure he would do well.

Ned gazed across the aisle at Nancy, although they were not officially girl and boy friend, everyone always mentioned them as being a pair.

Her long brown hair hung loosely to the middle of her back and Nancy was wearing a _really_ short, tight denim micro-mini skirt showing her tanned legs to the full. She was so pretty.

It was a long journey, but soon the gang were on a train from London to Cornwall, heading for Newquay, with Ned's surf boards safely stacked on the train with them. Nancy managed to get some sleep and was quite refreshed when they reached their destination.

As they left the train, they were followed by a boy and the dark haired girl who had tampered with the boards in New York.

They hurried to the caravan site where they were staying and the three girls went to look at their caravan. There was a double bed and two singles. Bess threw her case on the double, 'That's me sorted' she said.

Nancy laughed, 'Its really nice' she said 'I am really looking forward to this break'.

As Nancy lifted her case onto the bed, Bess caught a glimpse of Nancy's white panties. 'There will be lot of boys looking forward to it to, if you are wearing that skirt' mocked Bess. Nancy blushed at her friends comments.

Nancy changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of skin-tight jeans and they went to the caravan where her dad and Ned were staying.

Ned let out a low whistle when he saw Nancy, she looked fantastic.

'OK' said Carson 'that's enough of that, lets get to the beach'

They walked down the road and then saw the sea.

Nancy's breath was taken away by the view. They stood on top of some cliffs which overlooked a beach of golden sand with the blue sea crashing up on it.

'Dad' said Nancy 'it's beautiful'.

'Wow' look at the sea' said Bess 'lets go for a swim'.

'A swim' said Nancy. 'Yes' said Bess. She noticed a disappointed look on Nancy's face. 'You have put your bikini on under those jeans, Nancy'

Nancy shook her head. 'Just my regular underwear' said Nancy. 'Well you can't go swimming in that, although I am sure Ned would not mind' teased Bess.

'It's not far' said Nancy, 'I can go and get changed'

Nancy was an excellent athlete and she soon ran back to the caravan park, feeling slightly stupid she had not taken her bikini with her in the first place. She went to the caravan but as she put the key in the lock, the door fell open in her hands.

Nancy stepped inside and the young, dark haired girl was searching the caravan. 'Who are you and what are you doing' demanded Nancy.

'None of you business, Nancy Drew' said the girl. Nancy was surprised to hear her name. Suddenly the girl swung out at Nancy but the teen sleuth was too quick, grabbing the girl by the arm and sending her sprawling with a hip throw. 'You really should tell me what you are doing, before I call the police' said Nancy.

'You are not going to be in a position to call anyone' said the girl.

Next moment she pulled a container from her pocket and pressed a button, aiming at Nancy.

Nancy turned, but was still caught in the cloud of gas which emerged from the container. Nancy felt instantly dizzy and light-headed. Nancy began to pass-out. 'Fainting gas'! she thought blearily. Next moment, the girl was right in front of her, she grabbed Nancy's shoulder. 'Life's a real gas don't you think, Miss schoolgirl sleuth' laughed the girl and administered a second, sustained blast of gas right into Nancy's face. Nancy swayed for a moment, but there was no resisting the knock-out gas. Next moment, Nancy fainted and dropped to the floor.

Nancy Drew was totally, completely unconscious!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Bess, George, Ned and Carson were patiently waiting for Nancy to return.

'I can't believe she is this long' said Bess.

'No' said George 'it's not as if she has dozens of bikinis to choose from like some of us'.

'I don't have that many' said Bess, responding to the jibe.

'This is all very nice' said Ned 'but I am worried about Nancy'.

Carson Drew agreed and all of them returned to the caravan.

They were shocked by the sight that greeted then. The girls things were strewn all over the place and even worse, laid on the floor was Nancy, unconscious.

'Someone must have broken in and knocked Nancy out' said Bess.

'Why would anyone do that' said George 'no one here knows us'.

Ned gently lifted Nancy onto the bed and stroked her forehead.

'Please wake up' he said. However, Nancy was still under the effects of the gas that had knocked her out and it was some time before her eyes finally begun to open. The first face she saw was Ned.

'Nancy, thank goodness you are coming to' he said 'what happened'

Nancy managed a smile.

'A dark haired girl had broken into our caravan' explained Nancy 'we had a scuffle but then she squirted sleeping gas in my face and I must have fainted'

'What could she have been looking for' said Carson.

'More to the point, dad, how did she know my name' Nancy stated.

'You are so famous' said Bess. 'Not in Newquay'! said George.

'Exactly' said Nancy.

Nancy did not really feel like going to the beach and, still under the influence of the gas she had been given, soon dozed back to sleep.

Next morning, however, she was fully revived and the gang made there way to the beach, where Ned was having his first practice.

'Make sure you have plenty of sun block on' Nancy said to her two pals, and then pulled on her sun glasses and laid on the beach towel, however her thoughts were still focused on the incident the day before.

Nancy was lost in thought, when suddenly Bess shouted 'It's Ned's practice'.

The girls ran the the edge of the sea and watched Ned expertly skimming the waves on his board. Nancy smiled as her friend made a good run.

Ned picked up his board and joined the girls.

'You were great, Ned' smiled Nancy.

'Nan, this is not my board' he said. 'It looks like yours' said Nancy

'Yes, but it isn't I am sure'.

Next moment, another boy approached them.

'Hi, Nickerson, is this your girl friend you are always telling me about, that Drew girl' said the boy.

Ned clenched his fists. 'Her names Nancy, not that Drew girl'! he exclaimed. Nancy had never seen him so cross.

The boy was David Keeton, another member of the American team.

He looked Nancy up and down, admiring her as she stood in her blue bikini. 'You have good taste, Nickerson, what does she see in you'

He continued to stare at Nancy and she blushed.

'You are probably the rudest person I have ever met' said Nancy, 'Ned is ten times better than you'.

The boy laughed, 'see you at the party, Nancy' then walked off.

'What party' said Bess. 'The pre-tournament party tonight' said Ned.

'I must get something to wear' said Bess.

'You bought more clothes with you than most people own' laughed Nancy. Ned's hand brushed against Nancy's and just for a moment they held hands. 'Look at you two, all lovey' said Bess. Nancy let Ned's hand go and smiled at him.

'I knew it' said Bess, 'I don't have anything to wear' 'You have too much' replied George.

'Is this too short' said Nancy, spinning round in her tight black micro-mini skirt, which just skimmed the edges of her panties.

'Ask Ned' said Bess 'he will say it's too long' she teased.

George tutted at Bess, then said 'You look great, Nan'.

When Ned saw Nancy he exclaimed 'Nan, you look georgeous'

Nancy was almost crimson at the compliment.

They arrived at the party and got some fruit juices. 'When does the dancing start' said Bess, then scowled as she saw David Keeton moving toward them. 'Nancy Drew, you look stunning, I must have the last dance'.

Nancy shivered at the thought of the boy being anywhere near her. 'She is already spoken for' said Ned 'find another partner'.Ned was so protective of her. Soon the music started, 'Nan would you like to dance' said Ned.

Nancy nodded and the two were soon dancing. Ned had known Nancy since they were very young and had grown to admire her, he could not imagine himself with another girl. He looked into her face, he longed to kiss her and slowly there lips moved together.

Suddenly Nancy yelled 'The girl'. 'What' said Ned, trying to contain his disappointment. 'The girl who gave me the knock-out gas yesterday, she's there' exclaimed Nancy. As soon as the dark haired girl saw Nancy, she bolted for the door with Nancy hot in pursuit.

Although the girl was quick, Nancy soon began to catch her, she was just yards behind as the girl sprinted round a corner. Nancy followed her but as she turned the corner there was no sight of the girl. 'How could I possibly have lost her' thought Nancy to herself. Indeed, Nancy had not lost the girl, she had slipped down an alley way and was now behind Nancy. The dark haired girl emerged and crept up close to her and then raised her arm, swinging it towards Nancy. Nancy never heard a thing until the side of the girls hand crashed into Nancy's neck, delivering a knock-out chop to Nancy.

'Ugh' moaned Nancy, who's knees crumpled as she began to fall. One moment, Nancy had been pursuing the girl, now she was laid on her back, barely conscious. The girl hovered over her, smiling, then bent towards Nancy. 'That skirts not really meant for fighting in is it Nancy' she laughed as she glimpsed Nancy's pink panties. 'Nighty, night, Miss Nancy Drew, sleep tight' she said, then pulled a container from her pocket and squirted fainting gas into Nancy's face.

The teen sleuth gave a low moan, then Nancy Drew blacked-out!


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds after Nancy fainted from the combined effects of the knock-out chop and sleeping gas, the dark haired girl heard footsteps and ran off.

It was Ned, Bess and George.

'Nancy' gasped Ned. 'That girl, she's knocked Nancy out again'!

'Lets get her back to the bar', said George.

Ned picked Nancy up gently and cradled her in his arms – what had the girl done to her.

As Ned laid her down on a couch, George took her pulse.

'It's strong' she said 'don't worry Ned, it's just a temporary black-out'

It was some hours later before Nancy revived and she recounted to her friends how the girl had subdued her with a karate chop and the put Nancy to sleep altogether with gas.

'Who could she be' said Bess.

'What about that Keeton guy' said George 'does he know her'

'I can ask him' Ned replied. Suddenly, Nancy had a thought.

She sat up said 'Ned, you know the other day you said the surfboard you used was not yours, I think we need to take a closer look'

Ned could tell there was an idea building in Nancy's brain.

'What are you thinking, Nancy' he said.

'I am thinking these attacks on me may be linked with the surfboard' she said.

A little later, the two of them went to look at the board. Nancy took a really close look, she was not even sure what she was looking for but on the face of it, could find nothing unusual.

'Maybe I am wrong' said Nancy.

'Let me talk to Keeton' said Ned 'he may know this girl, he may even know something about my board, maybe he's pulled some sort of stupid stunt'. 'Thanks, Ned' responded Nancy 'you're the best'.

Bess and George decided they were going to take Nancy out for a meal to take her mind off things for a while. However, Nancy's mind was elsewhere.

'What's wrong, Nan' said George.

'This case seems to be going nowhere' said Nancy.

'I felt sure we would find something wrong with the surfboard and I can't believe I was stupid enough to let that girl sneak up behind me and chop me and then give me the fainting gas' concluded Nancy.

'Maybe she's an expert at that sort of thing' said Bess, trying to make Nancy feel better.

Nancy picked at her food for a while then said 'I am going to take another look at that board' she said.

Nancy re-examined the board at length and was just about to give up when she noticed a small piece of the board which was not quite even, almost as if a piece had been cut out and replaced. However, without taking the piece out, she could not confirm. Next moment Nancy gasped as she heard some one behind her. She turned to see Ned.

'Thank goodness it's you' she smiled, then explained to Ned what she had found.

'Let's look now' he said. 'You can't just smash it to pieces' said Nancy 'it's not yours'

'We should get permission from the local police' 'How did it go with Keeton.

'Not very well' said Ned 'he's playing dumb, I hate to say it but you may get more out of him yourself'.

What neither Ned nor Nancy noticed was a shadowy figure in the background.

Later that night the dark haired girl took a call.

'The Drew girls onto something, I overheard her and Nickerson talking,

we need her off the scene for a while' said a voice.

'You mean an accident' she said 'I am sure it can be arranged'.

'Nothing so drastic, I was thinking more of kidnapping her for a few days'. 'I doubt whether Drew will just agree to be kidnapped' said the girl 'I take it you want me to knock her out again, that will not be a problem either'.

The voice replied 'I have an idea, leave the detail to me'!

Next day at the beach, Nancy decided to make a date with Keeton, even though her skin crawled at the prospect.

She saw him surrounded by a group of girls.

'Nancy, he said when he saw her 'looking good as usual'. Nancy thought she was going to be sick. He looked her up and down 'That bikini really suits you', he said, remarking on Nancy's skimpy lime green outfit.

'Thanks' said Nancy. 'Look, I have decided I want to get to know you better, could we get together some time'

Keeton rubbed his hands at the prospect, a date with Nancy Drew!

'No time like the present' he said 'what about the lobster bar tonight, and I would be really nice if you could wear your shortest micro skirt', he said.

'I'll be wearing jeans' retorted Nancy 'Oh well' said Keeton, his lurid idea of seeing Nancy Drew's panties fading fast.

'Eight o'clock then' said Keeton. 'I will be there' said Nancy.

Later Nancy was getting ready for her fact finding 'date' as she pulled on a pair of blue skin tight jeans, George said 'Just be careful Nancy, I would not trust him'. 'Yes, those jeans are particularly tight' said Bess.

'Nothing compared to the micro-mini skirt he wanted me to wear' said Nancy. 'You know what boys are like' said Bess 'he would just be wanting to brag about Nancy Drew's going out with him to his friends and she was wearing a really short skirt. Even Ned likes you to wear micro skirts' 'Thats different' said Nancy, reddening.

'I am not talking about what you are wearing, Nan, I just think he has got an evil side, just a feeling' 'I promise I will be careful' said Nancy.

As Nancy walked into the bar, Keeton was already there waiting. Keeton licked his lips, Nancy's jeans looked as if they had been sprayed on they were so tight. 'Looking great, Nancy' he said. 'do you want a drink'

'Just a fruit juice will be fine' she said.

'By the way' she said 'you know lots of people, the girl with short black hair'

'Ah, the one who knocked you out, Nancy' he said.

Nancy paused, 'Yes' she said 'that's right'

'I know lot's of dark haired girls, he said 'but only one beautiful brown haired one. He moved closer to Nancy, letting his hand brush against her backside.

Nancy was almost physically sick.

As her attention was drawn by Keeton, Nancy did not notice the bar girl taking a small bottle and emptying the contents into her juice. Knock-out drops!

'I don't know what sort of girl you think I am' said Nancy, removing his hand 'but if you do that again I will leave'.

'Relax' he said 'our drink are ready' 'He picked up his glass' cheers he said 'here's to getting to know you better'

Nancy, fuming after Keeton had touched her backside, picked up her glass and unwittingly swallowed a mouthful of her drugged drink!

'Actually, Nancy, I think you are a very pretty, but extremely nosey girl' he said. Nancy drained the glass, unknowingly swallowing even more knock-out drops. 'It's not usual to start talking about other girls on a date, but yes, as it happens, I do know the girl you are talking about, her name is Ann Ratcliffe. In fact, here she is now'

Nancy spun around and came face to face with the girl who had knocked her out twice since coming to Newquay.

'Hello, Nancy, we really should get to know each other better, but every time we meet you seem to faint' said the girl.

Nancy had a sinking feeling that she had walked into a carefully prepared trap. 'Can I get you another drink, Nancy Drew' said Keeton 'without the knock-out drops in this time' he smiled.

Nancy's heart sunk, she had been drugged! They must be in it together, even the girl behind the bar. But in what, it had to be the boards. That was Nancy's last lucid thought for a while. Keeton and Ratcliff's faces started to distort and Nancy felt red hot. She started to sway as the drugs took effect and she slumped against the bar.

A gentleman approached and said 'Is your friend OK' 'Help, I am being drugged' said Nancy, but it came out as a barely audible whisper.

'I am afraid our friend has not been well' said Ann 'she is fainting, she has these spells all the time'.

'Don't worry' she said 'We will take care of her'

'Take care of me' thought Nancy, her brain foggy from the effects of the knock-out drops 'what does she mean by that'

Then, consciousness ebbed away and Nancy Drew's world went black, she fainted and fell limply into David Keeton's waiting arms!


	4. Chapter 4

Ann handed an amount of money over to the bar girl, thanking her for her help in drugging Nancy's drink

Meanwhile, Keeton lifted Nancy's limp body and carried her to Ratcliff's car, dumping Nancy's unconscious body on the back seat.

They drove to Ratcliff's camper van and took Nancy's body inside. 'What shall we do with her' said Keeton. 'Just leave her for the time being, she's taken so many knock-out drops Miss Drew will be out for hours'.

'Now, let's get the boards swopped' she finished.

A little later, Keeton and Ratcliff pulled into the caravan park where Nancy and her friends were staying. 'Wait here' said Ann 'I will get Marvin and Fayne out of the caravan, then we can swap the boards'. Ann then pulled on a blond wig and put on her dark glasses and knocked at the door. Bess answered it. 'Can I help' 'Is Miss Nancy Drew staying here' said Ann. 'Yes' said Bess 'but she is out, can I help'. 'I have some information for her about the surfboard she is trying to find out about'

'You had better come in' said Bess. 'This is my friend, Georgie Fayne' said Bess 'this girl has some information for Nancy' 'You can tell us' said George 'we can pass it on when Nancy comes back' 'I could tell her boyfriend, Ned is it?' 'He is staying in the next caravan with Nancy's dad' said Bess.

'Would you mind getting him for me, you know him better than I do' said Ann

'I will go' said Bess. However, Georgie stayed behind, she was suspicious of the girls motives. 'How do you know Nancy' said George. 'I was at the party the other night' said Ann.

George had not had a good look at the girl at the party and the fact she was wearing a long blond wig over her short black hair and her features were partially disguised by her dark glasses would have made her hard to recognise.

'Are these all Ned's surfboards' said Ann 'Yes, why' replied George, as she turned away. 'That's all I needed to know, Miss Fayne' said Ann.

As Georgie turned to face her, Ann placed her left hand on Georgie's shoulder and then drove the stiffened fingers of her right hand into Georgie Faynes stomach. 'Ahhh' gasped Georgie, as she doubled up in pain, her senses reeling from the blow that Ann had just delivered. Georgie grabbed the edge of the table, trying to stay on her feet. 'You are a tough cookie, Miss Georgie Fayne, but you should have gone with your friend'. Georgie thought she was going to be sick and she started to faint.

The caravan seemed to be swaying in front of Georgie's eyes as Ann appeared in front of her, Georgie had been completely subdued by the blow. 'Who are you' mumbled the semi-conscious Georgie. Ann just laughed, drew her arm back again and crashed the side of her hand across Georgie's throat, delivering a knock-out chop to the already weakened girl. 'Uhn' moaned Georgie, it felt as though her throat was on fire and she began to fall. Seconds later, she hit the floor, the red lights that danced in front of her vision became increasingly black. Georgie could not resist the effects of the knock-out chop. The last thing she heard was Ann laugh 'Now you can join your friend Nancy Drew in dreamland' then Georgie Fayne fainted, and all her lights went out as she descended into total blackness!

Ann ran to the door where she beckoned Keeton. 'I have knocked Fayne unconscious, get on with it while I delay Nickerson and Marvin'. Keeton then swapped the two boards while Ann spoke to the others in Ned's caravan, saying she had news for Nancy. As she was out, Ratcliff said she would return later. Then she ran to the car where Keeton was waiting and drove off.

'That was really strange' said Bess 'lets go to our caravan and see what George thinks'

As Bess went back to the caravan, she was aghast to be met with the sight of Georgie Fayne stretched unconscious of the floor!


	5. Chapter 5

Keeton and Ratcliff pulled up outside the camper van, with their original surfboard in their possession. They stepped inside to see Nancy still unconscious from the knock-out drops she had unwittingly taken, she had not moved at all. 'I see Miss schoolgirl sleuth is still out' said Ann, then placed the surfboard on the table.

'Get a knife' she said to Keeton, who passed her one from the drawer.

She hacked away at the board until a small bag was revealed.

It was full of jewels. 'At last' exclaimed Ann.

At that moment, Nancy began to stir.

'Get her into a chair' said Ann.

Keeton dragged the barely conscious Nancy from the floor and placed her in a chair.

Nancy felt dreadful, she could hardly open her eyes as she vaguely racked her brain trying to remember the circumstances that lead to her being kidnapped.

The drink, recalled Nancy, it had knock-out drops in, how stupid of me. It must have been a large dose, can't shake off the effects. Nancy began to faint, when suddenly someone shook her shoulder, it was Ann.

'Time to wake up, Nancy Drew, you sleepy sleuth' she mocked.

Nancy looked on the table and saw the damaged surfboard and then saw the bag of jewels in Ann's hand.

'You were getting far too close to the truth' said Ann.

'You hid the jewels in a surfboard, then swapped the board for one of Ned's, I assume you are selling to the highest bidder', said Nancy.

'Brilliant', said Ann 'our luggage could easily have been searched, but who would search anything belonging to the All American couple, Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson'

'It was a gift when we found you were on our flight, although I did not believe it would take so long to get it back'.

Ann turned away, telling Keeton she was going to complete the deal.

'If she even looks as though she is going to cause trouble, give her another dose of this' she passed a tube of fainting gas to Keeton.

'Oooh, I feel terrible' said Nancy 'my heads pounding, I feel sick, I think I am going to faint' she mumbled. Then Nancy collapsed from the chair back to the floor, gave a low moan, then blacked-out! 'I don't think she will bother you' said Ann. Keeton however, was having plans of his own.

Meanwhile, back at the park, Georgie Fayne was beginning to regain consciousness.

'Georgie' gasped Bess, 'thank goodness you are waking up'.

George rubbed her throat and was still in pain from the stomach jab.

She explained to her friends what had happened.

'Just before I fainted, she said something about joining Nancy in dreamland, I am afraid Nancy is in terrible danger'.

'Keeton must be involved in what ever is going on' said Ned 'we have to find Nancy'

Meanwhile, back in the camper van, Keeton gazed longingly at the unconscious teen sleuth. He had been infatuated with her from the moment he saw her. He also had an unhealthy obsession with seeing Nancy's panties and this was his chance.

He knelt down beside her and undid the button of her jeans and then lowered her zip, just enough to see Nancy was wearing white panties, the style where back and front were joined be a thin strip of material that snaked over Nancy's hips.

'When I have my half of the money, maybe she will give upon Nickerson and go with me' Keeton spoke out loud.

He never knew what happened next. The supposedly unconscious teen sleuth was suddenly wide awake, her leg shot up, her knee catching Keeton squarely on the chin. He fell backwards, knocked out by Nancy's attack. Nancy zipped up and fastened her jeans, what a creep, she thought to herself. At least she knew while he was gazing at her underwear, she would catch him completely of guard.

She pulled out her mobile, dialling Bess.

'It's Nancy' cried Bess exitedly. Nancy quickly explained what had happened and then asked Bess to phone the police.

'I am in Ann's camper on some cliffs overlooking the sea and can see into Newquay from here, please hurry' said Nancy.

However, before the police arrived, Nancy saw Ann's car pulling up. The girl entered and saw Keeton laid out on the floor.

Nancy was stood at the back of the van.

'I should have known better than leave him with you, Nancy Drew, but you have done me a favour, I will just take all the money I have got for the jewels and leave you here to hand him over to the police'.

'Where do you think you are going' said Nancy, standing in her way.

'Don't be stupid, Drew, I took you out when you were fully conscious, you don't stand a chance with all those drugs still in your system, you must still be feeling weak'.

'You are right, of course' said Nancy 'those knock-out drops in my drink certainly have a lasting effect, I do feel totally drained, no strength, please don't knock me out any more' Nancy pleaded then began to sway.

'I don't think I will need to' said Ann 'it looks at though you are going to faint, Miss Drew'

'Yes I think you are right, taking Keeton out has exhausted me completely' said Nancy 'I feel so weak…dizzy….I am going to faint again'. Nancy sagged against the side of the van.

Suddenly, the sound of alarms could be heard in the distance, the police were on their way. 'Sorry, Miss Drew, but I have to leave, let me bring your fainting spell on a little more quickly'. The fingers on Ann's right hand stiffened as she prepared to deliver the same blow to Nancy as she had used when knocking Georgie Fayne out. Nancy's eyes were barely open as Ann approached.

Her left hand fell on Nancy's shoulder as she prepared to deliver the blow to Nancy's stomach. 'This is too easy' she said. Suddenly, Nancy's right leg raised, catching Ann squarely in the stomach.

Ann fell and reeled with pain on the floor and Nancy fell on her, pinning her arms to the floor.

Seconds later, the police arrived and took Ann and Keeton away.

Later, they confessed everything and the jewel gang were also arrested.

Back in their caravan, Nancy explained the story in detail.

'So they smuggled the jewels into the country in a board they exchanged for one of Ned's' said Carson. 'That's right dad'

'Nancy, can't you even have a break without being involved in a mystery' smiled Carson. Nancy just shrugged her shoulders.

When Nancy heard George had been knocked out, she was upset, but George said 'I guess being one of your friends means there is a chance of being knocked-out once in a while but, lets face it, there is never a dull moment'.

Nancy smiled and the three girls had a group hug. Then Nancy turned to Ned.

'I think we have some unfinished business' she said. Ned's heart raced as the two fell into an embrace and their lips finally met in their first ever kiss!


End file.
